gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Geek in the Pink
Geek in the Pink by Jason Mraz will be Tyler Beatty's audition into the New Directions in Season One's second episode, Showtime. Lyrics Tyler: Well, let the geek in the pink take a stab at it If you like the way I'm thinkin', baby, wink at it I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it Well, isn't it delicious, crazy way that I'm kissin' 'Cause baby listen to this, don't wanna miss it while it's hittin' Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in But don't ever quit 'cause soon I'm gonna let you in, but see I don't care what you might think about me You can vibe without me if you want I could be the one to take you home Baby we could rock the night alone If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down But sugar don't forget what you already know I could be the one to turn you out We could be the talk across the town Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another You might regret what you let slip away Like the geek in the pink Like the geek in the pink, pink, pink The geek in the pink, yeah Well this relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at her Because she fall in love too often that's what the matter At least I talk about it keep my pattern of flattery and She was starin' through the doorframe Eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention, see I don't care what she might think about me She'll get by without me if she wants I could be the one to take her home Baby we could rock the night alone If we never get down it wouldn't be the let down But sugar don't forget what you already know I could be the one to turn you out We could be the talk across the town Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another You might regret what you let slip away Hey baby look at me go From zero to hero You better take it from a geek like me I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums Who wouldn't care if you com...plete him or not So what I've got a short attention span A coke in my hand Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand My hip hop and flip-flops it don't stop with the light rock A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own So take a peek into the speaker and you'll see what I mean That on the other side the grass is greener I don't care what you might think about me You'll get by without me if you want I could be the one to take you home Baby we could rock the night alone If we never get down it wouldn't be the let down But sugar don't forget what you already know I could be the one to turn you out/on We could be the talk across the town Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another You might regret what you let slip away Like the geek in the pink Well, I'm the geek in the pink, yo pink pink Geek is the color for fall, I'm the geek in the pink yeah So I'm the geek yo, in the pink yo. Hahah, y'all geek is the new color for fall I'm the geek in the pink Trivia *The first audition in The Choir Room Category:Auditions Videos Navigational Category:Songs Category:Songs in season one Category:Auditions Category:Songs sung by Tyler